


This Noble Devotion

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I feel for Cas, Incest, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Jimmy, Prince Jimstiel, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: Loving your brother in war makes you blessed, so why doesn’t it do the same when there’s no war? Prince!Jimstiel AU in which responsibilities to the court clash with those of one's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's all going to be okay.
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://casinthongs.tumblr.com/).

It’s very noble to love one’s brother. It’s how it should be at the king’s court; brothers should be ready to love one another unconditionally, to fight for each other, to die in each other’s name. It’s noble and royal, and it certainly adds glory to the family name.

Loving your brother in war makes you blessed, so why doesn’t it do the same when there’s no war?

“What if they knew?” Castiel whispers in the darkness, lying wide awake with the night bowing bashfully to a new day. Outside the open balcony to their room, he can already hear their father’s servants moving around. When he was younger, he thought they were the ones who prepared mornings, especially for the king’s sons.

Castiel watches the light, white curtain dance by the balcony, feeling the laziness in its gracious movements cover his body. He sees both his freedom and captivity in the fabric; it curls on the breeze, flying, but it has no chance to move where it wishes, trapped in place to keep the sunshine away from princes’ faces.

Jimmy is sound asleep right next to him, his heart whispering lullabies under Cas’s ear. There’s nobody else in the room to witness their closeness and soon, Castiel joins his brother, his questions left unanswered.

Their lives as the king’s sons aren’t easy. Their daily routine includes swordsmanship and war tactics lessons, being present at their father’s court meetings with the subjects and during the political moots, amongst some of them.

James has always loved the responsibilities, feeling happiest when he’s at power. He loves to show off his strength and his abilities and enjoys the logic of the army planning.

Everybody always finds it amusing how different the young men are, but only the two of them know for sure there’s no mole on one body that doesn’t have a twin on the other.

 

It’s yet another meeting that they both are supposed to attend. Three of the king’s advisers are trying to help him make some decisions that in reality are convenient only for themselves. James leans forward in his chair, his eyes reading words off the men’s lips, while Castiel pretends to give the case all of his focus, nodding from time to time when it looks like it’s expected of him.

He hates these meetings. Politics makes his heart beat with a strength of a rebel, constantly keeping him on the verge of getting up and screaming that talking about doing good is not _doing good_. Going among their subjects and helping them with their daily lives makes more difference than sitting in this big, cold, boring room.

He’s been to the court and has seen and helped its people. His hands hurt afterward every time with all the physical work he’s done, but he finds it worth it, going about his next day with satisfaction so big that nothing else can give him.

It’s Jimmy’s hand that grounds him, finding his fingers under the big walnut table and squeezing. He calms Cas’ raging heart, just like that, like it’s as easy as breathing. Maybe it is.

 

Everything becomes even more complicated on the day of their 18th birthday when during the huge party James is offered princess Amelia’s hand.

The ballroom has never looked so beautiful. Their father rarely shows off his wealth, but when he does, all guests are left breathless.

Castiel can’t breathe, either, but it has nothing to do with majesty spilling from all around him.

When James and Amelia dance in the middle of the room, the princess’s white dress swirling with every movement, Cas’s vision blurs with wetness. All he sees are vague black and white figures that already look like they’re standing at the altar.

 

“Do you love her?” Cas asks that night, when they’re in his room again, lying side by side. His heart is louder than his voice, drowning out his words before they can reach his own ears.

The fingers that have been running through his hair grow still, and even their bodies become colder, losing the heat of their love.

“It’s not that simple,” Jimmy whispers after what feels like hours. His breath warms the top of Castiel’s head when his fingers come back to life. “Father told me about this.”

“He told you?”

Jimmy nods. “This is what’s expected of me, Cas.” His arm tightens around his twin’s body when he feels it stilling. “Amelia’s parents… They’ve always argued with father’s policy. You’d know that if you paid attention to our meetings.”

Castiel grunts, pressing his frown against James’ neck. Twin blood pulses against his lips.

”This is their only condition to finally let him take over,” Jimmy continues. “Our marriage.”

Castiel’s stomach turns at the word. He freezes, eyes clenching, blood rushing through his veins, too fast or too slow, he’s not sure yet. Everything burns, hot and cold, his thoughts race with quick _thump thump thump_ of his heart. “No,” he gasps, a wave of different heat clawing its way around his body. He rolls away when James reaches to him.

“Cas?”

The prince shakes his head, jumping to his feet, stumbling on his way to nowhere. “I don’t want that, I don't—”

“Castiel.”

“No! No, you’re mine, I don’t want you to go. I don't—” Castiel’s chest grows tight, too tight to breathe when he rubs at his crying tears with his cold, shaking fingers. “I don’t want you to go.”

He’s still shivering when Jimmy wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair and back, muttering, “Shh, little one, I’m here, it’s going to be okay, I promise, everything will be fine,” until he falls asleep.

 

Jimmy stops coming to his room after that. For the first time in years, they sleep in different beds, alone.

 

It’s been a week since their last conversation when Amelia’s carriage stops at the courtyard. Through the balcony, Castiel sees the blonde waiting next to her horses. Not even a minute later, she lifts her gloved hand and waves. Jimmy’s by her side in a blink of his eye. Together, they get into the carriage and drive off.

Cas rips the white curtain off its hangings and throws it out his balcony, giving it the freedom he’s been craving himself. The fabric swims on the wind and despite its wings, it feathers down to the ground. Before it lands, Castiel falls to his knees, trying his hardest to pray. Instead, he begins to cry.

 

He’s shivering and trying to escape the deathly grip his blankets have on him when his eyes finally fly open. The nightmares he’s been dreaming of slowly let go of his lost mind. Something’s helping it all calm down, it must be…

“Shh, little one,” Jimmy murmurs, leaning over Cas from where he’s seated on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay, it’s just a dream.”

“Jimmy?” Castiel whines, reaching to the hand stroking through his hair. It’s flesh and bones. He chokes out a weak sob.

“I need you to do something,” Jimmy tells him, before kissing his sweaty forehead and getting up. In the moonlight, Castiel notices a bag in his brother’s hands. “Get dressed and pack your things, love. We’re leaving, right now.”

Nobody notices when twin cloaked figures escape from the castle, sneaking two horses out of family stables and swiftly attaching their possessions to the saddles.

They’ve only left the town when Jimmy reaches out and puts his warm hand over Castiel’s, searching his eyes to meet his own.

“I promised you everything would be fine,” he says with a smile. “As long as we’re together, it’s going to be okay.”

Castiel’s heart leaps at the words, overwhelmed with love. On an impulse, he leans forward and kisses James, almost falling off his horse as he finally allows himself the affection he’s been craving for so long. When they part again, it’s with smiles on their faces and blush on their cheeks. Never have they shown each other’s love out in the open.

They urge their horses to trot, and ride off, never to come back again.


End file.
